You Belong With Me
by LaurenParrilla
Summary: AU SwanQueen. Both 18 and seniors in High School. If you've read my other fics, you know fluff awaits! Mwah!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own OUaT or its characters. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own, and I apologise for them. **

**This is the first chapter of the story I mentioned in 'When Friendship Becomes Something More'... I'll continue with this the moment I upload the last chapter of WFBSM. Enjoy!**

**...**

Eighteen year old Regina Mills was sitting on the grass in her backyard, reading a book.

"I can't believe you still wear that!"

Regina looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice, and her hand automatically took hold of the plastic ring hanging on the silver chain around her neck.

"You gave it to me, Em." She said, sounding taken aback.

...

Emma Swan was Regina Mills' best friend. They have been friends since kindergarten when, Emma, fended off a boy who kept pulling on Regina's pigtails. Regina had started crying and Emma tried to calm her down. When Regina wouldn't stop, Emma got an idea.

**[Flashback]**

"Hey, wanna know something cool?" Emma asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Regina's tears stopped as she looked at the girl who was smiling at her, eyes big waiting for an answer.

She sniffed and nodded.

"It's magic." Emma said excitedly, taking off a ring from her forefinger.

Regina's eyes widened a little as she watched Emma take the ring off.

"My mom gave it to me when my fishy died. She said it makes you feel better when you're sad and she was right!"

Regina gasped, her teary eyes fixed on the ring. "Really?" She asked in a meek voice.

"Yeah! Give me your hand, I'll show you!" Emma said.

Regina tentatively held her hand out toward Emma.

Emma bit on her lip as she focussed on putting the ring on Regina's finger.

"It's too big." Regina said sadly. "It won't work."

Emma looked alarmed when the girl's bottom lip started to quiver.

"It works on any finger." She said, putting it on the brunette's thumb. "See?" She said happily when the ring stayed put.

Regina held her hand up, and stared at the ring, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

"See! You're not sad anymore. I told you it's magic." Emma said in a 'I told you so' voice.

"Wow." Regina whispered in awe, still staring at the ring.

**[End Flashback]**

And that's how they became best friends. They've been inseparable ever since. No one could understand how the two could be so close. They were complete opposites, in appearance and personalities.

Regina was a brunette with long wavy hair, mocha coloured skin, dark brown eyes, and full lips.

Emma was white-skinned with barely noticeable freckles, and long blonde hair. She had piercing green eyes, and thin lips.

Both were very athletic, but in different sports.

Emma was captain of the Female Hockey and football team, while Regina was on the swimming team and part of the school's dance program.

Both were fairly popular amongst their peers.

Emma for her loud, outgoing personality, and Regina for her book smarts.

Yet, they got along perfectly well.

...

"I gave it to you in kindergarten!" Emma said, plopping down beside the brunette.

"And?"

Emma shrugged, laying down with her head on Regina's lap.

"It's magic, remember?" Regina said, putting her book aside and threading her fingers though blonde locks.

Emma snorted, "Ha! I sort of need its magical powers right now."

Regina's fingers stopped their massage on the blonde's scalp, making Emma whine in protest.

"What happened?"

Emma placed Regina hand in her hair again, closed her eyes and sighed blissfully "You know what happened."

"Kendall?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady." Emma said, opening her one eye to look at Regina.

"I don't know why you're still with her, Em."

Emma groaned. "Please, I don't need another speech."

"She doesn't deserve you." Regina softly said. "You're like this whenever you come home from a date with her."

"That's not true." Emma said defensively.

"It sort of is." Regina said, deciding to be honest.

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the brunette. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "She's your girlfriend, she should know that she can trust you. I mean, anyone who knows you, knows you're trustworthy so I don't understand why she gets jealous when you talk to your friends. We've been friends since forever, and I never once got jealous when you spoke to other people. It's part of your annoying personality."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, but we're different. You're not my girlfriend." Emma said, staring into deep brown eyes.

"Hmm." Regina said, her eyes breaking the intense gaze. "That I'm not."

Emma looked at her friend and her brow furrowed. "Hey, you're not supposed to be sad, you're wearing this." She said, her hand reaching for the ring around Regina's neck.

Regina looked at her and smiled. "I'm not sad for me, I'm sad for you."

"Well don't be. I'm okay." Emma said, closing her eyes as the sun shone on her face.

Regina looked at her longingly and said, "Okay." Before picking up her book again, her one hand still lightly scratching Emma's scalp.

...

**A/N Should I continue or nah?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Regina."

Regina didn't have to turn her head to know whom that irritating voice belonged to.

"Kendall." She said, continuing to look into her locker.

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes. Why did this girl always have to remind everyone, all the time, that Emma was girlfriend?

"Have you tried texting or calling her?" Regina asked, still not looking at the girl.

"Of course. She hasn't replied."

"I'm pretty sure she has a good reason for that." Regina said, Smiling as she closed her locker; finally looking at Kendall.

"She better." Kendall said, throwing her hair over her shoulder.

Suddenly she looked past Regina and scowled.

Regina turned around and saw Emma making her way over, animatedly talking to Ruby.

The blonde was laughing at something Ruby said, and Regina smiled at the sight.

Emma looked up and saw Regina, she waved and frowned when Regina pointed her finger at something. Emma followed the direction. Not something... someone.

She sped up her walk. "Hey babe." She said, kissing Kendall on the cheek.

Kendall looked at Ruby and then at Emma, huffed and stomped off.

"What a b..." Regina threw her a glare. "beautiful person that girl is." Ruby said instead.

Emma looked at them apologetically and said, "I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"If you're allowed." Ruby mumbled.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Lunch it is!" Regina said.

Emma smiled at her and turned around, she was halfway down the hall when she returned and hugged Regina. "Good morning, by the way." She whispered and sped off, in search of her girlfriend.

...

"God, how does she keep up with that bitch?"

"Ruby..."

"No, Regina, I've had enough. I'm done playing nice to her for Emma's sake."

Regina released a heavy sigh.

"If you'd just tell Emma how you feel..."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why the hell not? It would solve all our problems."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"How can you stand seeing Emma with her?"

Regina took hold of the ring hanging around her neck.

"She's my best friend."

"Whom you're in love with."

"It'll ruin everything."

"She might realise she feels the same way once you tell her. I've seen the way you two are around each other. She holds your hand for Gods sake!" Ruby said in a frustrated voice. "In what world do friends walk around a mall holding hands?"

Regina frowned. "That was one time."

"I give up." Ruby said, turning around and heading to her first class.

Regina sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she, too, made her way to class.

..

Unbeknown to Regina and Ruby, Emma was standing around the corner and heard the entire conversation.

"Emma?"

Emma spun around. "Yeah?"

"Walk me to class." Kendall said. "Now."

Emma looked at her and for the first time she questioned why she was in a relationship with the red head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think this is going to work out."

"What?" Kendall screeched.

"Us. I don't think we're gonna work. Goodbye, Kendall." Emma said and walked away, letting out a huge breath as she did so.

'Wow that felt good.' She thought and frowned. 'Shouldn't I be feeling sad?'

...

Emma couldn't focus in class or on the football field. Her mind was preoccupied over what she overheard earlier.

Her best friend, Regina Mills, was in love with her.

"Emma, duck!" Someone yelled.

"It's Swan!" Emma yelled back, turning around just as a ball hit her against the side of her head.

"Ow, fuck!"

"I was giving you a heads up! What the hell's wrong with you today?" Her teammate, Mulan, questioned.

"You don't wanna know." Emma said, holding her head.

Mulan removed her hand to see if any damage was done, but she saw no blood or open wounds.

"Is everything alright? Is it Regina?"

"What? Why would you ask if it's Regina?"

"Whoa, chill! It's always about Regina."

"No it's not."

"Yesterday you wouldn't shut up about this new band Regina introduced you to. 'Oh Regina has such great taste in music.'"

"I do not sound like that!"

"Not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"You had a fight with your girlfriend?"

"I actually broke up with her."

"You and Regina broke up?"

"What? No! I broke up with Kendall!"

"Who?"

"Kendall... my girlfriend, well, my ex now."

"I'm so confused. I thought you and Regina were dating? You've never mentioned a Kendall... always Regina."

Emma was taken aback by this information. First Ruby implied to Regina that the two of them were practically dating, and now Mulan.

Did she really not mention her girlfriend once to her team mates? And what about always mentioning Regina? Did she really do that?

Emma's head was spinning. Ruby and Mulan was right. This could only mean one thing...

"Oh God I'm in love with her?"

"You've got some problems, Swan! I think you should sit this practice out." Mulan said and ran off.

Emma slowly walked off the field. She saw Regina making her way over to her and stared at the brunette.

"Do I have something on my face?" Regina asked, a radiant smile on her lips.

'How have I never noticed before?' Emma thought. 'Had my heart always beat this fast when Regina was around? And what is that fluttering feeling in my stomach?'

"Emma? Are you in there?" Regina asked teasingly, putting her hand on Emma's upper arm.

Emma blinked rapidly and said the first thing that came to mind. "I broke up with Kendall."

...

**Tell me what you think ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?"

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina.

"Please stop asking me that. I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Regina..." Emma groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

Regina removed it. "Well, you've been quiet ever since you told me you broke up with.. Kendall."

"I just have a lot on my mind. A lot!"

"Like what?"

Regina and Emma were in Emma's room, Emma laying on her bed and Regina sitting beside her with her back against the headboard.

"Stuff..."

"Stuff? Wow, too much information."

Emma chuckled. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay."

"We should go see a movie tonight."

"What's showing?" Regina asked.

"Into The Woods. It's a musical. I know how much you love those..."

"Will you come pick me up? I don't feel like driving."

"Sure!"

Regina was looking at the muted TV while Emma was looking at Regina.

She studied the brunette's features. It was like seeing Regina in a whole new light. Emma decided that Regina's eyes were her favourite feature. It revealed so much, yet Emma was so blind to see any of it.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." She said aloud.

Regina froze. That compliment probably meant nothing. They always complimented each other. Sure there were always some deeper meaning behind hers, but Emma's was just friendly.

"Thanks, Em." She said without looking at Emma.

Emma was glad the brunette's gaze didn't leave the TV, because she was redder than a tomato.

She continued to stare at Regina, and Regina began to fidget.

"What?" She asked, turning and catching the blonde looking at her.

Emma was startled out of her haze, and blushed. "Nothing!" She said and looked at the tv.

Regina frowned, and looked at the blonde, whom was trying her hardest not to look at the brunette.

Regina's phone alerted her of a new message. She picked it up and smiled when she saw who the message was from.

Emma's interest were piqued.

"Who's that?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Ruby." Regina said without taking her eyes off the phone.

Emma watched as the brunette smiled and giggled at the incoming texts. A frown pulled at her face. Ruby was the one who told Regina to confess her feelings to Emma, so she had nothing to worry about, right?

"Regina, you're giggling."

Regina looked up, still smiling. When she realised what the blonde said, she tried to wipe the smile off her face. "What? I do not giggle."

"You just did. What's Ruby talking about?"

"It's actually not Ruby anymore... it's Ariel."

"The girl on your swim team?"

Regina nodded. "Ruby said she wants to ask me to prom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's been trying since yesterday. She's actually kinda sweet."

"That's... great."

"Oh, Em! I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. Since you and Kendall broke up, who are you going with?"

"I don't think I'm going..."

"What, why not? You don't need a date to go. I'll just put this poor girl out of her misery and the two of us can go together. Just like we always said we would, okay?"

"Regina, you don't have to do that. If you want to go with Ariel, you totally should."

"But I don't want to go with her, I want to go with you." Regina said, so much truth behind her words and unbeknown to her, Emma was aware of it.

"If you're sure." Emma said.

"Of course!"

"Since we're going together... can I see your dress now?"

"Nope. Now you're definitely not seeing it until prom night. Do you even have a dress yet?"

Emma shook her head.

"Em! Prom is one week away!"

"I know! Don't worry, I won't embarrass the most beautiful girl in school by looking like a potato." Emma said with a wink that made Regina blush.

"You better not!" Regina said playfully.

"Remember your other wish for prom?" Emma asked softly.

"Yeah, to be kissed for the first time while having my first real slow dance with my one true love." She laughed. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not. I can't believe you still haven't kissed anyone. I mean, I know you've been on a few dates..."

"Hmm."

Emma looked at Regina. She knew for a fact the brunette has been on a few dates. She knew of a few people interested in Regina, and she knew they found her breathtakingly stunning. How lucky is she to be the one the brunette is interested in.

Emma decided there and then that she was going to fulfil Regina's wish on prom night.

"I should probably get going if we're gonna make it to the cinema on time. What time are you picking me up?" Regina asked as she got up off the bed.

"I'll be there at 6."

"Okay, and please be on time."

"I'll try."

"Em..."

"I'll be on time. I promise."

"Okay see you later." Regina said and walked out.

"Yeah, it's a date." Emma said softly, lying back on her bed.

...

**Thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or its characters. **

**I have no beta, all mistakes are my own, and I apologise for them. Enjoy! :) **

**...**

Emma pulled up at Regina's house with her yellow VW bug.

She looked into her rear view mirror, and quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail. It was actually straightened out, but the blonde didn't want it bothering her the whole night.

She was wearing a navy skinny that looked like it was painted onto her. A black sweater that read, "Taste the rainbow", accompanied the jeans, and a pair of black converse completed the outfit.

She got out of the car, and swaggered over to Regina's stoop. She knocked twice, and took a few steps back.

The door was opened by Regina herself. The brunette was wearing a black skinny, and purple blouse. Flat black pumps completed Regina's look. Her long raven-coloured locks flowed down her back.

"Wow, you're actually on time." She said, looking Emma up and down.

Emma smirked, "I promised I would be, didn't I?"

"Indeed you did."

"You ready?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse."

"Okay, I'll just wait out here."

"Or you can come say hi to my parents before we leave."

"Right. Okay."

Regina chuckled and went back inside, Emma following behind her.

When Emma got inside, she was immediately pulled into a hug. "Emma darling, it's been too long."

"Hey, Mrs Mills." Emma said, hugging her back. "Yeah, finals was keeping me busy."

Regina's mother, Cora, nodded knowingly. "Yes, Regina told me. You girls must be glad it's over then?"

"Oh, yes! Most definitely. My mind was about ready to explode with all that information fighting to get in."

Cora laughed, and Emma soon joined.

"What's the joke?" Regina asked, joining the two in the living room.

"Nothing, dear. Just Emma being her charming self."

Regina raised a brow, and Emma smirked smugly.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." Regina said and turned to her mother. "We're going now."

"Have fun, dears." Cora reached for her purse and took out a $50 bill and handed it to Regina. "Popcorn's on me." She said, and kissed Regina on the cheek. "Have fun on your date." She called after them when the two headed for the door.

Both snapped around, a blush covering their cheeks.

"Mother!"

"It's not a date!"

Fell from their mouths simultaneously.

Cora raised a brow. She knew her daughter had a crush on her blonde friend, and when she saw their attire for the night, she assumed this was an actual date.

The two have gone out multiple times, but not once did they go all out for those trips. Something changed, and Cora thought Regina finally told the blonde of her feelings.

"Well, excuse me. Enjoy your non- date."

Emma's face was as red as a tomato. She waved awkwardly, and headed outside.

Regina soon following.

Emma opened the car door for Regina.

"This car..."

"Please don't hate on, Daisy."

Regina snorted at the name and got into the car. Emma closed the door and walked over to the driver's side.

When seated, she looked over at Regina. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, so do you. Love the shirt!"

Emma started her car and pulled away from Regina's house.

"Thanks. My mom bought it for me last week." Emma said with a chuckle.

"And your hair is... straight." Regina said, surprised.

"Yup! Unlike me."

Regina chuckled at that. She leaned forward and turned the radio on.

"Aye! You know the rules..."

"Sing along if you know the song." Regina finishes.

"Who even came up with it?"

"That would be you, my dear. Your 10 year old self to be more specific."

"Ah, of course! And what a cool idea it was 'cause apparently it's the only way I get to hear you sing these days."

"Oh hush, you!"

"What? I'm just calling it how I'm seeing it."

"Less talking, more singing."

Emma grinned, and glanced at the brunette. She stuck her tongue out before returning her eyes to the road.

Regina hummed the first verse of the song, because she didn't know the lyrics, just the chorus.

When the chorus came, Emma sat up straighter, knowing what follows next. Regina sang the chorus, and Emma swooned.

_'Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_I'm thinking 'bout how..._

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, Me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now _

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are'_

Both quietly listened to the rest of the song.

Regina loved the song, it wasn't until she just sang the chorus, that she realised why exactly that was.

"I love that track." Emma said, her heart fluttering, and her voice but a whisper.

Emma could feel Regina meant every word she sang, and wanted nothing more than to kiss the brunette right there and then.

"I do too. The lyrics are beautiful." Regina said, her hand playing with the ring around her neck.

...

Four songs later, Emma pulled into the parking area at the mall.

She grabbed her infamous red leather jacket from the back seat, and got out of the car. Regina following.

"The night is so warm, you don't need the jacket."

"Leave my jacket be." Emma said childishly, throwing the jacket over her shoulder. She hooked her arm through Regina's and the two made their way to the cinema.

Once there the two contemplated over what they should buy.

"Why can't we share the jumbo popcorn? You know I don't eat much of it anyway..."

"Ugh, fine!" Emma said, taking the $50 from Regina. "I'm buying myself an extra large coke."

"Of course you are."

Emma ordered their treats and offered to carry most of it into the theatre. Regina only holding their drinks.

Emma led them to their favourite seats. The middle of the back row.

Once seated, Regina took her sweets and chocolates from the blonde and gave her her drink.

...

Halfway through the movie, Emma got bored.

She looked at Regina and noticed how enthralled the brunette was with the movie.

She sighed, causing Regina to glance over at her.

"Already?" Regina whispered.

"Sorry. It's a good movie, I just..."

"You hate sitting still for this long." Regina placed her hand on, what she thought would be the armrest, but instead she met Emma's open palm. She froze momentarily, not expecting the blonde to lace their fingers together.

Emma bit her lip, when Regina stared at their hands.

"Wanna go?" Regina asked, her hand still clasped in Emma's.

"Nope, I'm good." Emma said, loving the way Regina's hand fitted into hers.

"Okay." Regina whispered.

...

**Too much fluff? **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I dedicate this to my lovely roleplay partner, R. Thanks for being the Emma to my Regina. Mwah!**

**...**

After the movie, Regina exited with a smile on her face.

"So you liked it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah! I loved it! It was amazing. They all have such great voices, and they're talented actors as well. Wow..."

Emma grinned, "Wanna grab dinner before we head home."

"Yeah, I'm famished."

A chill went through Regina, and she shivered.

"Here." Emma said, taking her jacket off, and handing it to the brunette.

Regina took the jacket, "But won't you be cold?"

"I'm good. Just put the jacket on."

Regina did just that, and revelled in the warmth it already provided due to the blonde having worn it.

"Hmm"

Emma looked at Regina and grinned. "You look really good in my jacket."

Regina blushed, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She took Emma's hand and said, "Let's just go get something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma said, lacing their fingers together.

Neither one felt awkward walking around the mall that way. They've always done it, but there was a deeper meaning to it for the both of them, but neither one told the other.

"What do you really want right now?"

"Um... a good burger!" Regina said excitedly.

Emma laughed. "My kind of woman. If it's a burger you want, a burger you'll get."

"You are so weird, Emma Swan. So weird."

"It's all part of the charm, babe."

"I'm sure it is."

Regina tilted her head up to look at the blonde. Emma has been more affectionate than usual. And the comments she made recently... Was the blonde trying to kill Regina with her sudden actions?

Regina bit her lower lip, her thoughts putting her in a daze. She heard her name being called, but it sounded far off.

"Regina?"

Regina snapped out her thoughts and rapidly blinked her eyes. They have stopped walking. Emma was standing right in front of her, her hands cupping the brunette's cheeks. Worry etched across the blonde's features.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"You're asking me what's wrong? Seriously? I've been trying to snap you out of whatever you were in for a few minutes. Are you okay? You had me worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked again, looking into dark brown eyes.

Regina covered the blonde's hands on her cheeks with her own. "I'm fine. Just got a bit lost in thought. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just, try not to freak me out again. Please?" Emma said and hugged Regina.

"Oh!" Regina said when the blonde pulled her closer for a hug, her arms circled Emma's torso immediately. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Come on, lets go get those burgers."

Emma nodded, and released Regina from the hug, but took hold of her hand again as they made their way to Emma's favourite burger place.

...

After they've eaten, they sat back and enjoyed the last of their drinks.

Regina still had a few fries left and Emma kept taking them, one by one, until there was nothing on the plate.

"So, do you want to colour coordinate for prom?" Emma asks.

Regina raised an amused brow.

"Yeah, I know what colour coordinate means..." Emma said smugly.

"I didn't say anything. I was merely surprised that you'd want to match."

"Well, we're going together." Emma said with a shrug.

"Hmm."

"So?"

"I'm not telling you anything about my dress. Keep trying."

"Regina." Emma whined, "You have to tell me, I'm your best friend. You should have showed me first."

"You lost that privilege when you refused to go dress shopping with me." Regina said, and slurped the last of her drink through a straw.

Emma huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Emma, the prom is this Friday. I'm sure you can wait until then."

"That's a week too long. I wanna see it now."

Regina raised a brow, "It's not like I have magic to just... poof the dress here."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"One week."

"Too long."

"Too bad."

"So sad."

Before they knew it, both were laughing and getting a few looks from other customers.

"Let's just go before you get us kicked out of another establishment."

"That was one time."

"One time too many I'd say."

"You are so mean to me."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, and stop that!" Regina said with a grin.

Emma was happy when she could make the brunette laugh or smile. Even if it meant acting a fool. Regina's smile melted her heart. It always has. It was so big and beautiful, and made those brown orbs sparkle.

"Shall we head home then?" She asked Regina.

"Yeah, I suppose we should."

...

"Can I drive the bug?" Regina asked once they've reached the parking lot.

"You want to drive my bug?"

"Yes."

"You want to drive Daisy?"

Regina rolled her eyes when she saw the smug look on Emma's face.

"Sure. You can drive my baby. Just be gentle with her okay? She bruises easily." Emma said, handing over the keys.

Regina took it and opened the doors for them. She got into the driver's seat and rearranged the seat to fit her.

Emma watched on, fascinated as the brunette made herself comfortable behind the wheel.

Regina tried three times before the car started, Emma stifled a chuckle next to the brunette.

"Regina... are we gonna make it out alive?"

"Oh hush, you! Just sing this song, I know you know it."

Emma chuckled, and settled in her seat. It felt weird being in the passenger side. "You look good in my jacket, and behind my wheel. Ruby once mentioned you looked good by my side. I guess we're just meant to be." Emma said, and froze. "Friends, guess we're just meant to be friends."

Regina's heart was pounding in her chest. Of course the blonde meant friends. Of course.

"I guess so. Now sing and stop delaying."

Emma watched the emotions across Regina's face. 'Prom. You'll have your perfect prom.' She thought.

'_Is it weird that I hear angels whenever you moan?_

_Is it weird that your eyes remind me of a Coldplay song?_

_Is it weird that I hear trumpets when you're turning me on?_

_Is it weird that your bra, remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed_

_I hear symphonies in my head_

_I wrote this song, looking at you...'_

Emma finished the song, making the trumpet sounds herself, causing Regina to chuckle.

"Figures you'd like that song." Regina said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'd totally say something back, but we have to sing this one!" Emma said turning the volume up. "I'll go first."

'_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby i'm trying'_

Emma sang, looking at Regina as the brunette continued.

'_I hear you, in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard'_

Both sang the chorus, well aware of the lyrics. Neither one knew the other was singing it to them, and meaning every word.

'_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again'_

Emma stopped singing, and listened as Regina continued.

...

Regina pulled up at her house, and turned the ignition off.

"I'll walk you to the door." Emma said, getting out.

Regina got out as well.

Both walked to the brunette's porch, lost in their own thoughts.

"Well... goodnight." Regina said.

"Goodnight." Emma said, standing with her thumbs through the loops of her jeans.

They looked at each other, until Regina's mom interrupted the intense moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cora said, looking at the two with a knowing smirk, and went back inside.

Emma blushed and Regina looked annoyed at the interruption.

"Goodnight." Emma said again, and stepped forward and gave Regina a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Regina eyes closed at the contact. When it finally opened, Emma was already on her way to her car.

"Em, your jacket!"

"I'll get it on Monday." Emma said, got into her car and hooted before driving off.

Regina's hand went to her cheek. It was still tingling from where pink lips touched it.

...

**Eep! **

**Don't forget to let me know what you think, well, if ya want to. Love hearing from you lovelies. Mwah! **


	6. Chapter 6

The following Monday, Emma was walking to school to clear her mind. She hasn't spoken to Regina since their non-date date on Friday.

They texted, but it was at least 5 texts per day. They usually sent over 100 texts to each other every single day, chatting about any random thing.

Emma checked her phone. Regina was yet to reply to her text from yesterday afternoon.

Walking into school, Ruby popped up next to her with a big grin.

"Emma! I heard the great news. Congratulations, dude!"

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"You and Kendall. I heard you broke up? Oh man, I haven't heard such amazing news since finding out Ellen Page is gay."

That got Ruby day dreaming about Ellen Page.

Emma on the other hand, was looking at the girl, and felt herself fuming. She punched Ruby on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell, Swan?!" Ruby exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.

Emma looked around, and leaned closer to Ruby. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?" She whispered harshly.

"Uh... about what?"

"Regina!" Emma almost yelled and lowered her voice. "And her feelings... for me."

"Oh... OH. OH MY GOD!" Ruby yelled. "Is _that _why you broke up with Kendall? Oh my God, it is, isn't it?! Oh my God you finally figured out you're in love with Regina. I'm so happy for you guys, I think I'm going to cry." She said, and wiped her eyes. "Tears of joy Em, tears of joy."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

"Well excuse me for being a fan of true love..."

Before Emma could reply, Regina's voice could be heard behind them.

"What about true love?" She asked, looking between the two.

Emma's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Ruby squealed.

She pulled Regina in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"What did I miss?"

"Don't play coy with me Regina Mills. Emma told me everything. Well, she didn't have to tell, it's just so obvious."

This time around, Regina's brows furrowed in confusion. Emma looked as red as a tomato, and Ruby was sporting a smile so big, it almost took over her whole face.

"I... uh... I told her about us making team captain." Emma said.

"What?"

"What?"

Regina and Ruby asked simultaneously.

Ruby looked at Emma, and saw how nervous the blonde looked. She squinted her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?! I can't even be happy for one bloody second and, boom, you snap it away. You're both so selfish." She huffs and walks off while softly mumbling. "Why can't they see they're made for each other? God I try my best to point it out and what happens? Nothing! I don't even know why I bother."

"What's that all about?" Regina asked, holding in a chuckle as they watched the leggy brunette storm off.

Emma just pulled her shoulders up in a shrug. "Who knows."

Regina faced the blonde and noticed the blonde's hair was down and straight.

"Your hair looks nice." She commented.

"Thanks. Couldn't find a scrunchie."

"Here." Regina said, handing Emma her jacket. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome. So, how was the rest of your weekend?" Emma asked as she took the jacket from Regina. She threw it over her shoulder, and was immediately bombarded with an apple scent. A blissful sigh escaped her pink lips.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! So, your weekend?"

"Oh, Ariel came over and we hung out."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, we actually had a great time. We're into the same kind of music, and she loves musicals too."

"That's great."

"Yeah, she wanted to me to go see Into The Woods with her, but I told her we already saw it."

"Cool."

"She asked me to prom, again..."

Emma tried not to show how much this conversation was effecting her. It's not Regina's fault she took this long to notice the brunette's feelings for her and her own towards the brunette. If she wants to move on now, who was Emma to stand in her way?

"And? Did you say yes?" She asked with a small smile.

"What? No, of course not. You and I are going together. Right? Unless you decided to go with someone else?" Regina asked, her stomach in a knot of nerves.

"No, I'm not going with anyone else. I just thought you might want to go with Ariel or something..."

"No, I'd rather go with you... that way I'm guaranteed to have a good time." Regina answered with a smile.

Emma returned the smile in kind, happy that Regina still wanted to go with her.

"You're gonna have the best prom ever." She told the beautiful brunette. "I promise."

"Noooo, _we're _going to have the best prom ever." Regina said with a grin. "You still have to get your dress."

"Ruby and I are going today." Emma said with an excited smile.

"Can I come?"

"Nope!" Emma said, smirking.

"Oh, I see how it is. Well, unlike you, I can wait a few days." Regina said, childishly sticking out her tongue, making Emma laugh.

...

**AN: So sorry for the delay, lovelies! Better late than never, right?**

**To make up for it, I'll post chapter 7 shortly after this one. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Mwah! **


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday Emma and Ruby found themselves shopping for prom dresses.

"God, we're never going to find perfect dresses."

"I know!" Emma agreed. "All the good ones are taken. Why didn't we listen to Regina?"

"I know!"

"Well, we're not gonna find anything if we're just gonna sit here."

"Wait, I haven't finished my smoothie."

"Just bring it with you."

"Alright. Alright."

They paid and continued their quest for a perfect prom dress.

"Dude, there's like one shop left." Ruby said.

"Dude, I know!"

They walked into the shop, and Ruby immediately asked that they show her all the red dresses they owned.

Emma didn't have a colour in mind. She just wanted to see a dress, and say, 'Yup, that's it.'

She looked around the shop, and noticed they sold tuxedo's as well.

She grinned and took one off the rack to mess with Ruby.

She went into a changing room and put the tux on, complete with a white shirt and black tie.

When she heard Ruby call her name, she strutted out.

"What in the heck?!" Ruby asked as she took in the blonde's outfit.

The tuxedo was a bit too big, but Emma didn't look strange in it.

"Oh my god, I'm a genius. I'm a bloody genius. Em, I just had an amazing idea. Oh my God."

She walked over to Emma and pulled the jacket tighter, she did the same with the pants. "I'm a genius."

She left Emma standing there, flabbergasted.

Emma had no idea what was happening. She just wanted to get a few laughs.

Now she found herself standing in front of a few people, and Ruby was explaining to them what they had to do.

The people nodded, and next thing she knows; the tuxedo is being pulled tighter and pins are put in everywhere.

...

"What just happened?"

"You my friend, are gonna look bloody great!" Ruby said as they waited for the alterations to be made to the tuxedo.

"I'm not gonna wear a tux to prom!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She then squealed when she saw the ladies bringing the tux in.

"Go on, put it on." She said, thrusting the tux into Emma's hands.

Emma reluctantly went to the changing room to put the suit on.

"Just because I date girls, and I'm going to the prom with one, doesn't mean I have to wear a freakin' tuxedo." She muttered to herself.

She walked out, pulling on the sleeve and failed to notice the reaction of the people in the shop.

Everyone stared in awe. There were other girls who were dress shopping, and even they stared at Emma.

When she finally looked up, she was taken aback. "Uh, hi?"

"Holy cow, Em! You look hot!" Ruby said as she took Emma's arm to lead her to the full length mirror.

Emma was still preoccupied over all the eyes on her.

Once standing in front the mirror, Ruby turned the blonde's head so she could see herself.

"Whoa!"

Ruby grinned smugly.

"Wow."

"I know."

"I mean, holy wow Rubes!" Emma said, admiring the feminine touch to the tuxedo.

It fitted perfectly. She had a white shirt underneath it, and a slender black tie.

"I love it! I'm wearing this to prom. Oh Gods, I'm gonna look so good next to Regina with this." She said happily.

"You two are gonna be the hottest couple there."

"We're not a couple."

"Yet." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Yet." Emma repeated with a grin.

Just then Ruby's phone rang.

"It's Regina."

Emma took Ruby's phone.

(Emma: Regina...)

(Regina: Emma? Where's Ruby?)

(Emma: She's purchasing her dress.)

(Regina: Oh? She found one? That's great. How about you? Did you find a dress?)

(Emma: Nope. We've looked in every shop, and this is the last one.)

(Regina: I told you to...)

Emma chuckled as Regina rambled on about how she never listened to her, and how this could have been avoided had she gone with Regina in the first place.

(Regina: Are you even listening to me?)

(Emma: Of course. I always listen to you.)

Regina scoffed.

(Emma: Look, I have to go. See you soon.)

She said and ended the call.

"Well, she's freaking out."

"Why didn't you tell her you found something?"

"I want it to be a surprise. Now let's go celebrate with a burger."

"Now you're talking!"

They paid for Ruby's dress and her tuxedo, leaving the store with big grins on their faces.

...

**Later that night:**

Regina had an incoming text from Emma.

[Emma: Hey, you asleep?]

[Regina: Yes. Are you?]

Emma chuckled.

[Emma: Uh huh, I'm sleep texting. LOL. How was your day?]

[Regina: Very stressful.]

[Emma: How come? Exams are over.]

[Regina: You didn't find a dress. Are we still going to prom? We can go look again tomorrow.]

[Emma: Of course we're going to prom. Don't worry. I promise to look my best along your side.]

[Regina: You found something, didn't you?]

[Emma: I might have...]

[Regina: Show me? Please.]

[Emma: Nope. Not gonna happen.]

[Regina: I said please.]

[Emma: So did I, but you never showed me your dress.]

[Regina: Emma I'm pouting. Show me what you bought.]

[Emma: NOPE.]

Regina sent a picture of her actually pouting.

[Emma: You play dirty. You look super adorable with those pouting lips of yours, but I'm still not showing you anything. Goodnight.]

[Regina: EM!]

[Emma: Don't you yell at me. I'm sure you can wait two days. I waited longer. Suck it up, beautiful!]

Regina looked at the message. First adorable, and now beautiful? She decided not to think too much of it.

[Regina: I hate you.]

[Emma: Ha! YOU DO NOT.]

[Regina: DO TOO.]

[Emma: You don't.]

[Regina: No, I don't. Goodnight, Emma. Sleep well.]

[Emma: -Smirks- I knew it. Sweet dreams, Gina.] Emma sent back, along with a kiss emoji.

...

**AN: Soooooo, what do ya think? **

**P.S Thanks so much for the favs, follows and reviews. They are very much appreciated. MWAH! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going?" Emma asked Regina as she got into the brunette's mercedes.

"To a spa." Regina said, pulling away before the blonde could get out.

"Why?" Emma asked with a whine.

"Because..."

"Regina, I don't wanna go."

"It's fun. Mom paid for it. She wants us to get pampered for tomorrow."

"Why couldn't she get us tickets to go see Imagine Dragons? That would have been awesome!"

Regina smirked. "I have tickets for Saturday."

"Tickets? Plural?"

She nodded.

"You're taking me right? I'm your best friend. I'm the one who introduced you to their music. You have to take me, Regina, you have to."

A soft laugh could be heard coming from the brunette. "Of course I'm taking you! Who else would I take?"

Emma squealed. "Oh my God, I could kiss you right now!" She said in the midst of her excitement.

Regina's laugh faded away and she glanced over at the blonde.

Emma was sporting a huge grin on her face, looking extremely happy.

"You're the best." She told Regina.

"I know." Regina said, looking at the road ahead.

The blonde didn't even register what she had said, she looked over at Regina and frowned when she saw the serious expression on her face.

"I promise to not complain once today." She stated determinedly. "Yay spa day."

That got an affectionate eye roll from Regina. "We'll see."

...

"Regina, that's mud."

"I can see that."

"I'm not getting into mud!"

"Is that complaining I hear?"

"Of course not! Yay mud."

"Come on." She said, taking hold of Emma's hand. She led her out of the room and towards the swimming pool area. "Why don't we just take a good swim?"

Emma gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm down with that."

"Well, you've been well behaved through all the other activities."

Emma's sheepish grin turned into that of a smug one. "Yeah! Where do we change?"

"The lockers are just over here."

They changed into their bathing suits, Emma the first to exit.

She sat down with her feet hanging in the water. After a few minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and her breath hitched when she saw the brunette in a red bikini.

Regina sat down next to her, cheeks tinted red when she noticed Emma's stare. "Ooh, it's cold."

Emma looked at the few other people enjoying the water. "Like that stopped you before. Last one to the other side has to do whatever the other one tells them, all day." Emma said and grinned. She jumped into the pool and began to swim.

Regina shook her head and jumped into the pool after the blonde.

She decided to freestyle, enjoying as her hands cut through the water.

Soon she found herself reaching the other side. She came up, taking in a deep breath.

She looked to her side and did not spot Emma. Turning around, she saw the blonde still making her way over.

When Emma came up for air, she groaned. "Oh man! How do you do that? I was literally half a pool away from you."

Regina chuckled. "Cheater."

"I'm not a Cheater. It's only fair, I mean, you're a swimmer!"

"Cheaaater."

"Take that back, Regina Mills."

Regina began swimming away from the blonde when she saw the mischievous look on her face.

"Come back here, you!"

Regina shook her head and continued backing up. "Cheater."

Emma dived underwater and, momentarily surprised, Regina was too slow to fully get away and Emma caught her by her foot.

As the brunette prepared to surface, Emma let go off her foot and snaked her arms around the brunette's waist.

Regina laughed and tried to wiggle out of the blonde's embrace.

"Em, let go."

"Nope!" Emma said, tightening her hold, her front flush against Regina's back. "Take it back."

"But..." Regina let out a squeal when Emma tickled her sides. "Em, please!" She begged, not able to contain her laughter.

Emma was laughing as well, "Take. It. Back." She said and nuzzled her nose into Regina's neck, making Regina squirm in delight.

"Alright! I take it back."

Emma loosened her hold around Regina's waist. Regina wasted no time as she turned around, wrapped her legs around Emma's torso, knowing the blonde would snake her arms around her back in reflex.

"You're my servant now. I order you to carry me towards the edge of the pool." Regina said.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina giggled and held on by Emma's neck.

"I've trained you well. I might just promote you to be my humble knight."

"Nothing would bring me more joy, your majesty."

Once they've reached the edge, Regina unwrapped her legs from the blonde, but Emma kept her arms around Regina.

"You're warm." Was all Emma said.

Regina smiled and stood closer to Emma, arms still around the blonde's neck.

She rested her cheek on Emma's shoulder, revelling in the watery embrace.

"This feels nice." Emma said.

"Hmmm." Was all Regina said, distracted by her feelings surfacing. She tightened her hold on Emma.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

The brunette let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, we should go."

She pulled away from the blonde and got out of the pool.

Emma watched as Regina walked towards the locker. "Tomorrow." She whispered and got out as well.

The two got ready and quietly made their way home.

Regina dropped Emma off.

"I'm picking you up." The blonde said.

"I know, Em, 5pm sharp."

"Are you excited?" Emma asked, looking at the brunette intently.

Regina nodded.

"You'll have your perfect prom, Regina. I'll make sure of it. See you tomorrow, beautiful." She said and leaned over to place a lingering kiss on Regina's cheek.

Before Regina could say or do anything, Emma was already waving from her front door.

She waved back and made her way home, her cheek still tingling from where Emma's lips touched it.

**...**

**EEP! **


	9. Chapter 9

**[The morning of prom.]**

The day everyone have been waiting for, has finally arrived.

Regina Mills, probably the most excited, and nervous, was awake well before 5am.

She was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face.

She was going to prom with her best friend, Emma Swan, and everything was right in the world.

Sure she wouldn't get her kiss, but at least she'll get her dance with Emma, right? Because friends can at least dance together, without the other thinking you're in love with them.

She'd rather remain /friends/ with Emma, than ruin their relationship by mentioning her feelings.

A buzzing alerted her of an incoming text. She reached over, grabbing her phone from her dresser to see whom it was from. It was Emma.

[Emma: IT'S HERE! HAPPY PROM DAY!]

[Regina: :O YOU'RE AWAKE? At this hour? Let me go check if the world's still turning.]

[Emma: Oh, ha ha ha, funny! ARE YOU EXCITED?!]

[Regina: No, not really. I've just been waiting for this day my entire life and IT'S FINALLY HERE!]

[Emma: LOL look at you being all excited and stuff! What are you most looking forward to?]

"Spending time with you." Regina says aloud, but types,

[Regina: Everything!]

[Emma: And by everything you totally mean me, right?]

[Regina: You wish!]

[Emma: You wound me, Mills. I'm looking forward to dancing with you! You're gonna save a dance for me, right?]

Regina couldn't stop the beaming smile from forming on her lips.

[Regina: If I get a chance... I mean, I've already gotten so many dance requests. I'll see if I can fit you in somewhere.]

[Emma: Are you serious?]

[Regina: Yes...]

[Emma: Requests by whom?]

[Regina: No one you'll know, probably.]

[Emma: Well, I'm not surprised, really. You're going to be the belle of the ball. I have to go... see you later!]

...

[Emma: Hey, Rubes! Do you know who asked to dance with Regina at prom? -.-]

[Ruby: The hell?! I swear I had my phone on silent, why you up so early, Swan?]

[Emma: ? ]

[Ruby: The whole school? I don't know. Who wouldn't want to dance with Regina? I mean, even I want a Go.]

[Emma: Excuse me? You want a what?]

[Ruby: AT DANCING. A GO AT DANCING LOL CHILL!]

[Emma: Her first dance is important to her. She wants it with me... You have to help me keep the others away until we've had our dance.]

[Ruby: Awe! I've got your back, babe! Wolf mode activated. No one will get past me. Real life OTP, that's what you and Regina are.]

Emma laughed aloud. Who knew Ruby could be as dramatic in text as she was in person.

[Emma: LOL! Thanks, Rubes. See you later!]

[Ruby: Wait! You totally have to name your first born after me! Or make me both your maids of honour at your wedding one day!]

Emma shook her head and placed her phone on her dresser, letting out a deep breath.

"Prom day!" She suddenly yelled and jumped up.

"Emma?" She heard her mom calling out, her footsteps scurrying against the floor as she hastily made her way to Emma's room.

Mary Margaret was not prepared for what she saw; her 18 year old daughter, jumping up and down on her bed, laughing.

A smile formed on the woman's lips. "Emma?!"

"Oh! Hey, mom! It's prom day!" She said, jumping off the bed and landing perfectly on her feet.

"You're excited because of prom?" Her mother asked, surprise clearly detected in her tone.

Emma nodded. "Yup! Oh! You didn't even see my outfit. It's pretty awesome. Ruby helped me."

"I- yeah, I'd love to see it." Last time she checked, Emma wasn't really looking forward to prom, but something must have changed.

She sat down on Emma's bed and watched as her daughter took the outfit out of her closet.

"So, it's not a dress, duh, but I love it." She said as she revealed the tuxedo.

"Oh, honey. You're going to look very dashing." Mary said, smiling as she walked closer, wanting a better look.

"You should see what Ruby made them do to it. It has a feminine touch to it. See? And it fits my body so well!" Emma excitedly explained. "She's a genius. I wonder if Regina will like it." She said, biting down on her lip as she looked the outfit over.

"I'm sure she will!"

Emma's face lit up, "You think so?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes! Now what shoes are you wearing?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd just wear my black converse. No way I'm wearing heels."

"Oh-kay. I think that can work. And your hair?"

"Lose. Slicked back?"

"That would look fierce!"

Emma chuckled. "That sounds so weird coming from you. Or maybe I should do a slicked back ponytail? Yes, I'll do that."

...

[**A couple of hours before prom.]**

"It's so beautiful I can't stop looking at it!"

"Reginaaaaa!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I was saying, stop looking at your dress and start getting ready!"

"No you weren't."

"How would you even know? You were paying attention to your beautiful dress instead of your beautiful friend. I have to go now. See you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you!"

"I love you, too! Toodles."

...

**[An hour before prom]**

"Oh, sweetheart. You look so beautiful."

Regina spun around, a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, mom."

"If that Swan girl doesn't make a move tonight, she's an idiot." Her father said as he entered her room, causing Regina to playfully roll her eyes.

"Oh, dad! Don't worry, she knows she's an idiot." She turned back around, facing the full length mirror before she softly added, "My adorable idiot."

"You look like a princess." Her father continued, dabbing at his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Wait, I have something for you. Close your eyes, dear."

Regina did as her mom said, hands clasped in front of her as she waited. Soon she felt her mom putting something in her hair. When she opened her eyes, her breath hitched.

"A tiara! You got me an actual tiara?" She squealed, earning herself a chuckle from her parents as she didn't behave like this, often.

"Fit for a princess." Her mother said, causing Regina to turn around and launch herself into both their arms, hugging her parents tightly.

"I love you guys so much."

"We love you, too, sweetheart." Her dad said, kissing her atop her head.

"Now, enough crying you two! Emma will be here any minute. Let's get downstairs."

"Yes, dear."

"Yes, mom." Father and daughter replied.

Cora and Henry left the brunette's room, leaving her to admire herself in the mirror.

She couldn't believe prom was finally here.

Just then she heard her doorbell ring, and a smile instantly lit up her face.

"And so is Emma." She whispered, taking in a calming breath before she exited her room and went to descent their staircase.

...

**Who's ready for Regina and Emma to see each other? :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**[Emma's POV]**

Emma stood on Regina's porch, nervously swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet.

She straightened up when she heard clicking of heels, and knew it was Regina's mother coming to open the front door.

She took in a calming breath, letting it out slowly and with it, all the nervousness she was feeling.

This was supposed to be a fun night, and being nervous was not going to help with that.

The door opened and Emma was immediately pulled in by Regina's mom, the door closing behind her.

"Oh, don't you look handsome!" Cora said, giving Emma a once over, before she pulled the young girl in for a quick hug.

"Thanks, ma'am!" Emma replied, her excitement growing with each passing second.

"Come on in. Regina should be down any minute. Would you like some apple cider while you wait?"

Emma nodded and eagerly followed the older brunette through the corridor, almost dropping the corsage she had in her hand. "Oops." She said, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Cora was already in the kitchen, but froze in place when she heard a chuckle coming from the top of the stairs.

She knew it was Regina, and tried to centre herself, wetting her lips as her emerald eyes moved to where they knew a certain brunette would be.

She was still caught off guard by the beauty her eyes landed on, her heart actually skipping a beat, before it began thumping inside of her chest.

**[Regina's POV]**

As she made her way to the staircase, Regina couldn't help but to feel nervous again.

She stopped just at the top, taking in a few calming breaths to try and steady herself, but her hands would not stop shaking.

When she heard footsteps, she looked down toward the hallway, her breath hitching when she saw Emma following her mother.

_Regina couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. The blonde was actually dressed in a tuxedo and she looked absolutely stunning. Brown eyes took in the well fitted tuxedo, the thing hugging Emma's figure perfectly. Her hair was in a slicked back ponytail, making Emma look like those fierce runway models._

That was until the blonde dropped the corsage, and clumsily tried to catch it, causing Regina to giggle and forget about how nervous she was a few moments ago.

**[General POV] **

"Whoa." Fell past Emma's lips.

"Is that a good whoa or a bad one?" Regina asked as she regally descended the stairs.

"It's a... wow. Regina you look-"

_Emerald eyes raked over the brunette's form, taking in the woman's strapless, powder blue ball gown. An actual ball gown with a full skirt that reached the floor. The bodice was form fitted, covered in silver sequence, and a simple, silver bangle was on her arm. Her hair fell down her back in soft curls, and over the front of her shoulders, with a tiara topping it all off. Regina looked like an actual fairytale princess._

"I look?" She asked, taking the final two steps, stopping right in front of Emma.

"Beautiful. Breathtakingly so." Emma all but whispered, fiddling with the corsage in her hand.

A smile adorned the brunette's features. She leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Emma's cheek. "Thanks, Em." She said, smiling shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Right?" Emma replied, giving an exaggerated turn.

"You look stunning. I have to admit, when you said you weren't going to wear a dress, I was a bit worried."

"A bit?" Emma asked, raising a knowing brow.

"Okay, I was beyond worried, but you look amazing."

"Nothing compared to you."

"Okay, okay! You both look amazing." Came her father's voice, causing both Regina and Emma's cheeks to turn pink. "Photo time!"

Emma looked at Regina and pulled a face.

"Oh, come on! Just one. Please?"

Emma knew she'd take a hundred pictures if Regina wanted to, but she couldn't help but say; "Alright! But you'll owe me a dance, okay? Your very first one!"

Regina all but beamed, taking hold of Emma's hand as she led the blonde to the side of the stairs. "Alright, fine!"

"Alright you two, say cheese!"

"Dad, wait! We're not ready."

"Already snapped a few." Henry said, earning a gasp from Regina. "Alright, get ready, here goes the flash."

Emma snaked her arm around Regina's waist, pulling the brunette close, causing Regina to look up at her with a big smile just as the flash went off.

"Emma! Put the corsage on Regina's arm!" Emma did as was told, surprised to find that the corsage matched Regina's dress perfectly.

A few hundred photos later, Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she heard honking coming from outside. "That's our ride. We have to go."

Regina nodded and ran over to her mother and father, giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I love you both."

"We love you too, darling. Have fun!"

"I will." Regina said as she took her clutch, sending her parents a little wave before walking past Emma who was holding the door open for her.

"Oh my god, your dad sure loves taking photos." Emma said with a laugh as she took hold of Regina's hand, leading the brunette to the outstretched limo that was parked outside.

"Whose idea was this, again?"

"Ruby, of course. Come on, she said there'll be champagne."

As they reached the limo, the door opened and Emma urged Regina to get in first.

When the brunette didn't move any further, Emma frowned. "What's wrong?"

Regina got back out, "There's not enough space for the both of us."

Emma looked inside, and once she greeted the whole gang, she stepped inside and told Regina to follow her.

The driver closed the door and Emma tugged on Regina's hand, pulling the brunette towards her. "I suppose you'll have to sit on my lap."

"Oooooh." Ruby said, causing Mulan, Aurora and Belle to laugh, but Regina merely rolled her eyes and elegantly lowered herself onto Emma's lap.

"Okay, people! Let's get this party started."

Suddenly, music was blasting through speakers and glasses filled with champagne was being passed around. "To prom!" Ariel said, clinking glasses with Eric.

"To prom!" Killian added, clinking his glass with August's, sending him a sly wink before taking a sip.

Regina felt Emma's arms snake around her waist, the blonde's hands coming to rest on the brunette's stomach. "Is this okay?" Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina merely nodded and bit down on her lower lip, placing her hands on top of Emma's. She looked over her shoulder, brown eyes meeting green and said, "Perfect."

...

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting, lovelies! It's absolutely ridiculous how giddy it makes me. Thank you! **

**Also, if you want to know what Regina's ballgown looks like; media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/n/i/nice_sleeveless_ball_gown_strapless_floor-length_tulle_ **


End file.
